sonic and freinds on a show!?!?
by Toads-Minion
Summary: ever wondered what would happen if the sonic crew were on a game show well here it is!
1. Default Chapter

sonic and freinds on a gameshow!?!?  
  
author-well,my first story went well i think...but anyway,i don't own any of these characters  
  
but richie,becaues he's well me!  
  
(game showy music starts playing.)  
  
voice over intercom-welcome to the game everyone loves!wheel of a bunch of prizes and stuff!now heres your host...richie neiman!  
  
richie-welcome and thank you for tuning in tonight ladies and uhh,whats that word?oh, to hell with it,ladies and not ladies!now lets meet are first contestents:the blue team!  
  
(blue team consists of sonic,eggman,and amy.)  
  
blue team!hi everyone!  
  
richie-well arn't they great?*cough*not!*cough*  
  
sonic what did you say?  
  
richie-nothing!^_^"  
  
richie-now lets meet the red team!  
  
(red team consists of knucles,rouge,and tails.)  
  
red team-hello!  
  
richie-well now,lets get back to my sad pathetic $1.00 an hour job.....  
  
everyone but richie-what?  
  
richie-huh?O_O I MEAN WONDERFUL GAME SHOW!!!!!  
  
richie first question:what is the hardest jewel on earth?  
  
(knuckles buzzes in.)  
  
knuckles-the master emrald?  
  
richie-THE MASTER EMRALD!?!? how in the @$&#*!# world could the master emrald be the hardest jewel in the world when every game somehow it gets shatered and i have to play the levels and fid the pieces and then get bored and quit because it gets so ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pant*....*huff* well,anyway thats wrong.  
  
knuckles-O__O  
  
(rouge then buzzes in.)  
  
rouge-a diamond?  
  
richie-hey! no surprise rouge answered that!25 points for the red team!  
  
richie-next qestion:what is needed to build a....HOW THE HELL IS THIS PRONOUNCED!?!? maria come hel..  
  
shadow-(in the crowd.) MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs out of the building crying.)  
  
richie-i dont know why i came to work today....well anyway maria help with that word. so :what is needed to build a molecular,transuction,prototamic,subpartical,nerogenarater?  
  
every one but tails and eggman-O_O  
  
(both eggman ring buzzers but eggman hit his first.)  
  
eggman-a negatively charged,sub-atomic,particle-acelarater?  
  
richie-(talking to maria.)so how's about dinner next sunday.....huh! oh,correct! 25 points for the blue team!  
  
richie-hey!guess what! its time to..  
  
crowd-SPIN THE WHEEL! YAY!  
  
richie-HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE TO SHUT UP!!!!!I'M AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
richie-anyway,eggman since your the last one on your team to answer you spin the wheel for your team!  
  
(eggman spins the wheel and it lands on physical challange.)  
  
richie-(reads card.)ok eggman,all you have to do is touch your toes! go!  
  
eggman-yosh!(bends down to touch toes but falls down in tierdness. wait? is tierdness a word? oh well.)  
  
richie-oh,sorry no points for blue team!  
  
richie-ok,rouge.spin.  
  
rouge-(spins wheel to have land on stero systems for everyone.)yeah!  
  
richie-congragulations!of course do the the large amount of money i demanded to put in my paycheck...wait! i mean budget cots you get this! ^_^"  
  
(throws them each a dinky tape player that does'nt work.)  
  
red team-grrrr.....  
  
richie O_O crap,well folks guess it't time to go so i dont get my ass kicked on t.v! see you for round two! hey that rymes!(kuckles bites leg.)OW! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!(gets dragged by red team off camera and camera shuts off.)  
  
director-good show people!hey tim!  
  
tim-yes sir?  
  
director-i dont like that host...he's costing us to much in damages when he goes on those drunkin rages.  
  
tim yes so?  
  
director-sack him.  
  
tim-yes sir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
well,hope you like it and stay tuened for the next chapter:revange of a t.v host! 


	2. revenge of a t.v host

pico:hey! my first chapter of this story went well! as always i'm going to say i don't own anyone but richie and the director (also me! ^_^). i'd like to say i own tim but i don't want a guy named tim reading this,fiding where i live,and beating me up! hey first one to find a phrase form ren & stimpy gets put in my next story and credit at the end! so look carefuly...  
  
  
  
richie-i can't belive this....  
  
richie-2 years of my life i put into that show.......AND THEY CAN ME!  
  
richie-*sigh* oh well....i know! i'll play the only game you can play yourself!  
  
voice that comes from nowhere-(sing in chorus.)DON'T WHIZ ON THE ELECTRIC FENCE! (drum) BUM!  
  
richie-O_O um...no...solitar!  
  
richie-(looks for cards)CRAP!!! i can't find them! were could they have gone....  
  
(scene switches overe to a park.)  
  
hobo-COME ONE,COME ALL!  
  
(man comes up,well call him...um...bob!)  
  
bob-hey hobo! where did you get those cards?  
  
hobo-found them in a ally in town.  
  
(all the suden 3 kids walk up,i'll call them....3 kids!)  
  
3 kids-silly hobo! trix are for kids!  
  
hobo-.....QUIT HARASSING ME THIS IS THE 3rd TIME TODAY!  
  
3 kids-(in unnisin)BRING IT ON!  
  
*um....lets leave before this gets ugly....HEY! i could cover it on another story...mabye....*  
  
richie-well....theres only one thing to do...(takes a can of pepper spray which i guess has become my trade mark item and runs to the studio)  
  
richie-here we go.....(sprays pepper spray in eyes so he starts crying then runs into the studio)  
  
richie-please mister director,give me back my job! i'll never go on a rampage again!(says with sad puppy dog face)pweeeeese?  
  
director-let me think,no.  
  
richie-WHAT!? i tear my heart out for you and you say no!?!? I'LL GET REVENGE!!!! um.....TOMORROW!!!  
  
(tomorrow.hey that was quick!)  
  
richie-(runs into studio in slow motion with music playing)  
  
music-(singing with shaft type music)whos the man who's got the plan,and who really whants a iron hand?....RICHIE! whos got the can that will make you hold your eyes with your hand?...RICHIE!  
  
richie-(who i forgot to say is in the studio before anyone else is)alright,put this here....put a few of these there...... OW! stupid pliers!........  
  
(later that morning)  
  
director-ok people lets get to work....  
  
(all the suden richies voice comes over the intercom)  
  
richie-NOW I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!!!! MUHAHAHAHAAA*hack*...*whez*....*cough* STUPID DUST!!!  
  
director-whatever...come on people this isn't pbs we have shows that acually take TIME to make!  
  
richie-grr...oh yeah!? well put tape in your camara!  
  
(all three camara men try but when they open the camara tape holders,fire crackers in the camaras demolish the the camaras)  
  
director-CRAP!  
  
(all the sudon eggman who had just came out of the shower,walk in front of them naked)  
  
richie/director-OH MY SWEET MERCIFUL GOD!!!!!  
  
richie-I'M BLINDED!!!MY POOR EYES ARE SCARED FOR LIFE!!!!  
  
eggman-sorry,but someone stole the towles!  
  
richie-hey!i forgot i stole those last night! but....um....i was hopeing rouge or maria would have taken a shower when i was here.....  
  
(sudonly rouge runs through naked and screaming)  
  
richie(drooling)hehehe........  
  
director-look if you call off the rest of your pranks i'll give you your job back.  
  
richie-cool!and guess what?that towel thing was my last prank!  
  
richie-(somehow back in suit)now back to the show!  
  
richie ok, tie breaking question:how old is eggman? wait now before anyone awnsers this is a closest guess question.  
  
(eggman is about to buzz in when i inturupt)  
  
richie-eggman,you cant awnser.  
  
eggman-drat it!  
  
(tails buzzes in)  
  
tails-um.......32?  
  
richie-.....CORRECT! your team wins! maria tell um' what they've won!  
  
maria-an all expence paid trip......BACK TO THERE HOMES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
blue team-WHAT!?!  
  
richie-(takes a sniff of chalk)YOU DARE DEFY CONHOLEO!?! WHATATATATATA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(blueteam runs away)  
  
(sudenly ren from ren and stimpy walks in)  
  
ren-good bye folks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
richie/pico:well hoped you liked it! and may the lucky winner awnser soon! oh,bye the way,when ren says good bye that DOES NOT count as the qoute and anyone who says that it is one will get banned from my next fic..hate to do that but.....well please read my next story! 


End file.
